Retos
by destr
Summary: Como el titulo indica, los retos que querais proponerme los colgare aqui. Acepto cualquier reto de cualquiera, pero paso de hacer un "bicho del coso del eso" como digo yo, para cada uno/a. Algunos contendran lemmon.
1. Guitarra

Ala, yo también me uno a lo que yo llamo "fenómeno reto" este es de Khaos-Guita, y aunque sabe que no es lo mió me ha mandado un incesto Vince /Shane con lemmon obligatorio y la palabra "guitarra". Y aunque este tipo de historias no son con lo que mas cómoda me siento a la hora de escribir, aquí tienes. Espero que te guste.

--

Vince estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, por eso mismo el medico le había obligado a tomarse aquel fin de semana libre. Y para que se desentendiera de la empresa su familia le había mandado a una cabaña en medio de ninguna parte, y su hijo Shane iba con el para asegurarse de que descansaba.

Llego la noche y Vince, creyendo que su hijo dormía, fue a darse un baño nocturno al lago. Sonrió levemente mientras flotaba sobre el agua, mirando al cielo cuajado de estrellas y la hermosa luna llena. Como para completar la escena, Vince empezó a escuchar el suave sonido de una guitarra. Nado lo mas en silencio que pudo hacia la música. Era una melodía triste pero hermosa. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par con sorpresa cuando vio que el responsable de la música era Shane. No sabía que su hijo supiera tocar la guitarra.

Shane estaba sentado en una roca, desnudo, solo con la guitarra. Vince se sorprendió a si mismo pensando que era su hijo bañado por la luz de la luna llena. Entonces la música paro.

-maldita sea... - murmuro Shane sacudiendo la cabeza - quítatelo de la cabeza ¡es tu padre! Da igual lo dura que te lo ponga.

Vince miro fijamente a su hijo sin terminar de creerse lo que había escuchado. Y se creía aun menos que desde que había visto así a Shane cierta cosa había empezado a elevarse. Y no precisamente gracias al agua.

-Shane - llamo Vince.

El susodicho miro a su padre y se sonrojo hasta la raíz del pelo.

-P-papa y-yo...

-Ven aquí - ordeno el señor Mc.mahon

Su hijo se tiro al agua y nado hasta el con guitarra y todo. Se quedo a su altura y agacho la cabeza avergonzado. Vince cogió a su hijo de la barbilla y le obligo a mirarle.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta se estaban besando.

Shane se pego a su padre y sintió la erección de este. El bañador de Vince voló enseguida. Se besaban y acariciaban en el agua con pasión, olvidándose por un instante que eran padre e hijo. Shane lió las piernas alrededor de la cintura de su padre mientras le besaba el cuello y le acariciaba la espalda. Vince le penetro con cuidado para no hacerle daño. Shane le abrazo y cerró los ojos. Sonreía de pura felicidad, hacia meses que soñaba con aquello. Vince se empezó a moverse despacio, aumentando el ritmo poco a poco. De no haber estado solos en medio de la nada cualquiera podría haber oído aquellos gemidos. Las caricias y besos no habían cesado. Al final Vince se vino dentro de su hijo, y este en el agua. No se separaron.

-Creo que esto es lo que necesitaba... - susurro Vince

-Pero... No podemos decírselo a nadie... dudo que nos entiendan... - respondió Shane.

-Lo se...

-Bueno, mas nos vale aprovechar este fin de semana - sonrió el mas joven antes de besar a su padre.

Y desde luego, ninguno de los dos olvidaría jamás ese fin de semana.


	2. Fiesta

Otro reto, esta vez de Red Machine. Y otro incesto... en esta ocasión un Jeff/Matt con la palabra "fiesta". No se que les veis a los incestos... no es que a mi me desagraden, pero tampoco es que me hagan mucha ilusión... Al menos este es sin lemmon...Espero que te guste.

--

Matt se subió al coche y arranco. Estaba de muy mal humor, hacia poco le había llegado un mensaje de su hermano, pidiéndole que le fuera a buscar a la fiesta a la que había ido. Lo cual, solo podía significar una cosa: Jeff había vuelto a drogarse.

Aparco frente a la casa donde se daba la fiesta y espero. Al poco vio salir a su hermano haciendo eses. Estaba borracho.

-Bueno, al menos esta vez parece que no se ha metido nada pero que el alcohol... - murmuro Matt para si.

Jeff tropezó y se fue al suelo. Matt soltó un suspiro cansado y salio del coche. Cuando se trataba de su hermano nunca podía estar mucho tiempo enfadado. Jeff trato de levantarse pero volvió a caerse. Matt se agacho a su lado.

-Jeff... No deberías hacer tantos excesos... - susurro mientras le ayudaba a ponerse en pie

-Bah... tegngo misss motivos - respondió el más joven de los hermanos

-¿A si? ¿Cuáles? - pregunto Matt alzando una ceja

-Te quiero... - susurro Jeff

-Yo también, y es normal, somos hermanos. Eso no es una excusa para...

-No... - corto el del pelo multicolor cogiendo el rostro de su hermano con ambas manos - Te amo... - susurro antes de posar sus labios sobre los de el.

Se separaron y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos.

-Y-yo... siento lo mismo - murmuro Matt - pero no podemos...

-Sssomos hermanossss - completo Jeff

El mayor asintió y le ayudo a montarse en el coche. No hablaron en todo el viaje. Cuando llegaron a casa de Matt este ayudo a su hermano a acostarse en la cama. Se durmió casi al instante. Matt le observo unos instantes, y después se atrevió a posar sus labios sobre los de Jeff. Se separo y solo se volvió a mirarle cuando estaba en la puerta.

-Si no fuéramos hermanos... - susurro al silencio.

Meneo la cabeza para quitarse esa idea de la cabeza y cerro la puerta con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pasara lo que pasara, siempre seria su hermano pequeño.


	3. Celos

Bien, este es un reto que me propuso mileena hace ya bastante. Brian Kendrick/ Paúl (London, supongo por que no especifico) con la palabra celos. Bien, aquí lo tienes, siento la tardanza.

Y por cierto, si tu eres mala yo soy el demonio en persona xd.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brian estaba mirando al techo, aun anonadado por el puñetazo que le había derribado y había provocado que su labio comenzara a sangrar. Pudo oír perfectamente como se cerraba la puerta con un portazo.

Paúl se había ido.

Se levanto despacio, apoyando una mano en la zona dañada. ¿Como había pasado aquello? Cerró los ojos y trato de pensar, a ver si le encontraba alguna explicación a lo que acababa de pasar.

Paúl estaba un poco molesto. Brian y el siempre iban los sábados a comer fuera y pasaban la tarde, y parte de la noche juntos. Pero el había quedado con otra persona. Bueno, tampoco era el fin del mundo. Iría al centro comercial y así se le pasaría. Dicho y hecho, en veinte minutos se planto allí.

Al principio se distrajo paseando y mirando escaparates, pero enseguida su humor empezara a empeorar. El centro comercial estaba lleno de parejas. De parejas y de grupos de chicas. Pero a el lo que le sacaba de sus casillas eran las parejas de novios, aunque no sabia porque.

Termino en el rincón mas apartado de una heladería, comiéndose una gran copa de helado de chocolate, deprimido sin conocer el motivo de su sombrío humor. Cuando se estaba terminando el helado vio pasar a Brian por delante del cristal. Iba con una chica rubia abrazada a su cintura. Ambos sonreían y se reían como dos enamorados.

Paúl sintió que le hervía la sangre. Pago y se fue sin esperar el cambio. Con cuidado para no ser descubierto, les siguió por todo el centro comercial, sintiendo que algo le corroía por dentro. Les perdió un instante y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor casi histérico.

Cuando volvió a encontrarles deseo no haberlo echo. La chica rubia estaba sentada sobre Brian, besándole con pasión y lujuria. Apretó los dientes y los puños furioso. Quería destrozar a esa zorra con sus propias manos, pero se dio media vuelta y se fue a su casa.

Ya había visto más que suficiente.

Brian no había querido quedar con Paúl como siempre por una razón muy sencilla: el domingo era el cumpleaños de su amigo y compañero, y quería darle una fiesta sorpresa. Pero como se le daban fatal ese tipo de cosas, había llamado a su amiga Silvia para que le ayudara.

La verdad es que preparar una fiesta así era complicado, pero bastante entretenido. Se sentaron un instante para descansar, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, Silvia se había sentado sobre el y le había metido la lengua en la garganta.

Después del primer instante, cuando ya había asimilado lo que ocurría, la aparto bruscamente de el. Silvia le miro desde el suelo ofendida, se levanto y le abofeteo.

Brian se quedo allí unos instantes, completamente confundido, observando como Silvia se alejaba echa una furia. Finalmente, se levanto y siguió con las compras, aunque como ahora ya no contaba con ayuda se le hizo casi de noche.

Fue a su casa a dejar las compras y después decidió ir a ver como estaba Paúl, ya que cuando le había dicho que no podía ir con el como siempre le había notado algo molesto. Vale, muy molesto.

Cuando llego le abrió un Paúl bastante sombrío. Brian trago saliva. La mirada de su amigo era como una llamarada de ira, pero aun así le dejo pasar.

-Oye, siento no haber podido ir, pero es que estaba ocupado… - comenzó Brian yendo al salón

-No hace falta que lo jures.

El tono de Paúl fue como un ladrido, haciendo que su amigo le mirara sorprendido.

-Bueno… si quieres puedes venir mañana a mi casa a cenar… - se atrevió a decir.

-¿No tienes nada que hacer con la zorra rubia?

-¿Qué?

-Os vi en el centro comercial, así que no disimules.

-Paúl, déjame que te explique…

-No hay nada que explicar, podrías haberme dicho que habías quedado nuestro día con una puta y punto.

- Pero es que no…

-¡No me mientas! – rugió Paúl

Y sin medir las consecuencias, le arreo un puñetazo. A pesar de que estaba en su casa, se fue a la calle echo una autentica furia.

Brian suspiro. No le encontraba ningún sentido a lo que había pasado. Cansado y triste, le dejo una nota a su amigo:

_**Por favor, ven mañana a cenar a mi casa y arreglamos esto.**_

Después de eso, volvió a su casa con un gran peso en su alma, que sabia que provenía del enfrentamiento que había tenido con Paúl. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, las escasas veces que se peleaba con el, pasados unos minutos se sentía un miserable, aunque no tuviera la culpa de nada.

El domingo llego con rapidez. Brian, a pesar de que no sabía si su amigo iba a ir, preparo la casa para la fiesta, aunque no llamo a nadie. Se sentó en el sofá, rezando por que Paúl apareciera.

En cuanto a este, también estaba sentado en un sofá, con la nota en la mano. ¿Debía ir? ¿Para que? Lo que había visto estaba muy claro. Aunque… talvez debería permitirle que se explicara.

Cogió las llaves y salio de la casa.

En cuanto sonó el timbre, Brian se levanto y abrió como una exclamación. Paúl al verle sintió remordimientos. Se le había amoratado el lugar donde le había golpeado. Rozo la zona con los dedos.

-No es nada – aseguro Brian.

Paúl miro al interior de la casa y abrió loa boca y los ojos por la sorpresa.

-Ah… Feliz cumpleaños…

Se miraron un instante a los ojos, comprendiendo de pronto lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Brian tiro de Paúl hacia dentro y cerró la puerta.

En ese momento sobraban las palabras.


	4. Dos luchadores muy monos

Otro reto de Khaos-Guita, esta vez un Big Show/ no voy a decir todavía quien xd. No había palabra propiamente dicha, pero tenia que quedar muy "cuco" "mono" "dulce" o demás adjetivos que queráis añadir. Pues bien, aquí esta, espero que os guste.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paúl, Big Show para los fans, dormía placidamente abrazado a la persona con la que ya llevaba varios meses compartiendo su vida... y su cama.

Su compañero despertó y sonrió al sentir aquellos fuertes brazos rodeándole con aire tierno y protector. Abrió lentamente los ojos y le acaricio la calva a Paúl. Parecía mentira que de un guión que les habían impuesto hubiese surgido una relación que ya duraba seis meses.

Paúl había sido el primero en declararse, y aun recordaba perfectamente como había sido.

Después de un show que le había parecido particularmente aburrido, volvió a su camerino para ducharse. Apenas abrió la puerta se quedo mirando fijamente la mesa.

Entro con cautela y cogió el ramo de rosas, observándolas con desconcierto. Pudo oír como, detrás de el, se cerraba la puerta, y acto seguido, dos enormes brazos rodeándole.

-Lo siento - le susurro Paúl al oído - pero nunca le he dicho esto a un hombre...

Antes de que pudiera contestar, el más alto le hizo girarse y le beso. Recordaba perfectamente el sabor de ese beso, tan tierno, tan lleno de amor. Paúl se separo apenas unos milímetros para poder hablar, aunque aquel beso lo había expresado mucho mejor que lo que dijo.

-te amo...

Y en ese momento habían comenzado a salir. Al principio había sido bastante complicado, ya que ambos estaban acostumbrados a salir con mujeres y a ser los que "llevaban los pantalones" en la relación, pero finalmente habían logrado entenderse y solucionar los problemas que se habían presentado.

Y realmente había merecido la pena.

Paúl abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

-Buenos días Mark

-Hola grandullón.

Tres semanas después, "Big Show" y "The Undertaker", para sorpresa de la prensa y de sus compañeros de trabajo, se casaron


	5. Pasion

Bien, aquí estoy con otro reto, esta vez para knb. Y ya tengo otro par de retos más…. Una de dos, o a la gente le encanta como escribo, o es que es muy baga para escribir lo que quiere leer… En fin, espero que os guste, porque aunque el reto sea para knb creo que podría dedicárselo a todos los pervertidos del mundo.

Jeff/Batista con la palabra pasion. Creo que es el reto más corto hasta la fecha XDD.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sus pieles se deslizaban lentamente la una sobre la otra, haciendo que sus sudores se entremezclaran. La respiración entrecortada de ambos acariciaba y hacia cosquillas al cuello del otro. Un mechón de un intenso color rojo se escurrió de la apretada coleta y se pego a la frente de su propietario. Los músculos del mayor se tensaron al colocar su enorme cuerpo sobre el del menor intentando no hacerle daño, apoyándose en un brazo para tal fin.

Jeff gimió levemente, haciendo que Dave sonriera. El mayor imprimió mas fuerza a sus movimientos.

-M-me haces daño… - dijo en un débil quejido el del pelo multicolor

-Vamos, vamos… ¿si no aguantas esto como quieres que vallamos mas adelante?

En un arrebato, Jeff giro, quedando el encima. Se aferro con fuerza al enorme cuello de Dave. Le forzó a ponerse bocabajo y le sujeto los brazos, movimiento suavemente la pelvis contra su trasero.

-Eres bueno, pequeño. - rió "El Animal" - Muy bueno.

Oyeron pasos en el pasillo, y la puerta se abrió de golpe. Matt observo divertido como Jeff intentaba hacerle una llave de sumisión que se parecía bastante a la figura 114 del kamasutra, aunque por suerte los dos estaban en chándal.

-A ver, me parece muy bien que entrenéis juntos, pero ya que estamos en MI casa ¿podríais por lo menos mantener vuestras habitaciones ordenadas?

-Pareces mama - gruño Jeff levantándose rojo como un tomate y saliendo escopetado del gimnasio

Dave tardo un poco mas en incorporarse, igual de rojo que el del pelo multicolor. A Matt no pareció sorprenderle que estuviera empalmado, por el contrario le dijo:

-¿Qué te parece si vas detrás de mi hermano y folláis de una vez? Estoy arto de que uséis el entrenamiento como excusa para meteros mano. Este gimnasio también lo uso yo ¿sabes?

-¿Perdón? - pregunto Batista confundido.

-Que mi hermano esta tan colado por ti como tu por el - suspiro Matt.

Dave no necesito más. Salio corriendo, y consiguió acorralar a Jeff en su habitación. Al pegarse a el noto que no era el único empalmado. Sonrió, le cogió de la barbilla y le beso.

-¿Qué…? - pregunto el del pelo multicolor sin asimilarlo

-Que voy a darte el polvo de tu vida - contesto Dave tumbándole en la cama.

Matt suspiro y puso la música a todo volumen para no oír los gemidos de su hermano. Pero sonreía, después de tres meses teniendo sueños eróticos el uno con el otro, ya era hora de que se acostaran juntos ¿no? Nunca le había agradado y desagradado tanto que las paredes de aquella casa fueran como de papel… Y que su habitación estuviera justo en medio de las suyas también había ayudado para que comprendiera la situación.

En fin, con un poco de suerte, se irían a vivir juntos… a otra casa. Porque con la pasion que tenían ambos por la lucha libre…. Y lo bien que conocía Jeff el kamasutra… Bien podían pasar de una cosa a otra sin apenas darse cuenta.

Pero eso ya no era asunto sullo.


	6. En el vestuario

Bueno, aquí estoy con otro reto cortito. Esta vez uno de Kairi Minamoto, que ya leyó ayer como regalo de cumpleaños xddd. Randy/Triple H, con la palabra vestuario. Espero que os guste, aunque yo me estoy preguntando de quien será el siguiente, porque todavía tenia otro mas de una amiga no registrada pero al final cambio de idea.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy paseaba de un lado a otro al borde de la histeria. Se había quedado encerrado en el vestuario con nada más y nada menos que con Paúl, alias Tripe H.

-¿quieres estarte quieto de una vez? - pregunto el rey de reyes -. Me estas poniendo nervioso.

-¡pues haberte traído la maza para tirar la puerta abajo! - espeto Randy

-¿y yo como iba a saber que íbamos a quedarnos encerrados?

El asesino de leyendas solo soltó un bufido y siguió con su compulsivo paseo

-oye - llamo Paúl tras un rato -. Lo de tu enfermedad ¿es solo guión o...?

Randy se giro para mirarle con el ceño fruncido

-¿y eso a que viene?

-bueno... Estamos aquí encerrados y no sabemos durante cuanto tiempo mas vanos a tener que estar aquí. Me gustaría saber a que atenerme.

Paúl se levanto al ver que su compañero iba hacia el. Se sintió acorralado cuando Randy enmarco su rostro con los brazos.  
-Así que quieres saber si corres peligro aquí encerrado conmigo.

-no he dicho...

-pues si corres peligro. - sentencio Randy - Pero de que te viole.

Triple H abrió la boca sorprendido

-¿q-que? - consiguió vocalizar

-vamos, dos hombres con exceso de testosterona encerados en una habitación. O nos partimos la cara o terminamos acostándonos juntos, así que ¿que va a ser?

Como respuesta, Paúl le beso tras unos instantes de duda. Randy se pego a el para que no se separara  
-espera... ¿y tu mujer? - murmuro Triple H  
-¿y la tulla? - pregunto el asesino de leyendas.

Los dos sonrieron y se metieron en las duchas y se metieron en las duchas mientras la ropa quedaba por el camino.


	7. Drag queen

Jejejejejejejeje heee vuuuueltoooo(8).... Aunque con un reto que no es precisamente de mi agrado. Un Kane Taker con la palabra drag queen... Esta I-am-momo y sus perversiones... ¿Es para matarla o no es para matarla? En fin, IGNIZ SOLAE mucho me temo que tu reto sobre las divas tendrá que esperar, porque quitando a una o dos no conozco a ninguna. Tampoco me interesan, la verdad. Pero un reto es un reto y hay que hacerlo (destr se pone de rodillas y se pone a rezar al Hotmail. "que no me manden mas retos de ese tipo, que no me manden mas retos de ese tipo que no me manden mas retos de ese tipo...") Vale, ya se me fue la olla XDD ala espero que os guste, porque me ha costado lo mío. Ah, y contiene lemmon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Anda... Por favor, hazlo por mi... - pedía Kane por enésima vez, abrazándose a la cintura de su pareja, Mark

-Te he dicho que no.

-Pero ya te crecerá la barba antes de que se te terminen las vacaciones...

-¿Pero que pinto yo participando en un concurso de drag queens? Además, si Vince se llegara a enterar, me despide. O peor, le gusta la idea.

-¡No se enterara! ¡Lo juro! – prometió Glen antes de besarle en el cuello, ganándose un débil gemido por parte de su "Hermano de la destrucción"

-Eres insaciable ¿eh? – sonrió Mark con los ojos cerrados.

Kane se sentó sobre el, apartando las sabanas de la cama ya muy revuelta.

-ya sabes que si es contigo, si.

El del pelo largo coloco las manos en las caderas de su amante, mientras las de el le recorrían el torso, mientras sus caderas se movían lentamente sobre el, intentando excitarle.

Lo logro. "Undertaker" no tardo mucho en tener una erección. Glen se hizo penetrar y comenzó a moverse. Primero despacio, luego mas deprisa. Por algún motivo desconocido, a el le encantaba hacer todo el trabajo. Y a Mark le encantaba que le encantase. Se sentía realmente poderoso, aunque estuviera mal decirlo. Estar allí, debajo, con las manos en sus caderas o detrás de su cabeza, dejando que su amante le adorara, que le diera placer o se diera placer con su miembro erecto, como estaba haciendo ahora... dejémoslo en que le sentaba realmente bien a su ego.

Glen apoyo las manos en la pared, jadeando y gimiendo. El sudor resbalaba desde su frente, caía por su rostro, por su cuello, por su pecho... Empezó a moverse con mas rapidez, con mas fuerza. La cama empezó a golpear repetidamente contra la pared.

Se vino sobre Mark con un estremecimiento y un grito de placer, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Al instante se levanto y limpio a Mark con la lengua, para luego meterse su miembro en la boca. Lamió, chupo, mordió y acaricio su piel, notando el pulso de "El hombre muerto" contra sus labios cuando los utilizaba para apretar su miembro.

No hizo falta que Mark le colocara una mano en la cabeza para guiarle. El ya sabia que le gustaba.

Noto el breve espasmo del miembro que tenia en su boca, aviso de que su amante iba a venirse en menos de un segundo. Cuando noto los fluidos de Mark inundar su boca, trago, aunque gran parte se escapo por la comisura de sus labios. Era algo demasiado potente para quedárselo todo.

Se limpio y limpio de nuevo su piel, para después volver a quedarse a su altura. Le abrazo y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro. Espero unos momentos.

-Mark... – susurro cuando ya se estaba durmiendo.

-¿qué? – pregunto el sin abrir los ojos, con voz adormilada.

-¿lo harás, por favor?

-Esta bien... – cedió finalmente con un suspiro – pero como se entere alguien te mato...

-Gracias grandullón.

Dos semanas después, Mark participaba en el concurso como "Tifany"... y Glen conseguía la vajilla de diseño exclusivo que quería para regalarle a su madre para su cumpleaños y que era el primer premio.


End file.
